do you want to stay whit me?
by KyaNya
Summary: ¿harias todo por la persona que amas?¿incluso si implica lastimar a otras? mi primer fic :D... ADVERTENCIA: yaoi yaoi yaoi *W* pareja: Style, probablemente si lo sigo le agrege Bunny y Candy... Pasen y lean! P.D: Rated T por gore y tal ves futuro lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: south park no me pertenece, es propiedad de los súper talentosos Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

Kyle´s POV:

¿Por qué Stan? ¿Por qué te alejas de mí? ¿Es que acaso ya no me quieres? Te veo a lo lejos, caminas, me miras sigues tu camino.

Yo te quiero mucho más que ella, aquella persona por la que me dejaste ¿Qué no ves mi dolor? Te alejas.

¿Por qué eres tan frio conmigo? Yo siempre estuve allí para ti ¿será que me tienes miedo? Tal vez descubriste mis sentimientos muy pronto; aun espero el momento apropiado, te abrazo, sonríes, pero al final siempre regresas con ella.

Vuelves a mi lado, caminamos, te despides y cada quien sigue su camino.

Corro a mi habitación, me desespero, lloro, esperando a que tú aparezcas allí, que me abraces, que me digas que todo va a estar bien, te necesito, pero nunca llegas.

Guardo mi dolor, pienso soluciones, nada.

Ya casi no como, la pena me mata por dentro, ¡dile que pare!

Todo se torna oscuro, duermo, sueño contigo cada noche, pero sé que son sueños que probablemente jamás se cumplirán.

Llega un nuevo día, me levanto, me cambio y voy al colegio solo para verte otra vez.

Los veo a ti y a ella caminando, finjo una sonrisa, volteas, me miras, siento que con tu mirada basta para hacerme sentir especial.

Las clases se acaban y salimos separados, te alejas con ella, siento que me olvidas, soy egoísta.

Trato de seguirte, la locura me mata, tengo ganas de hacerla sufrir, de verla sangrar al ves si "desaparece" te olvides de ella.

Y cuando ella se va, vienes hacia mí y caminamos silenciosamente hasta nuestras casas, me pregunto ¿Cuánto significo para ti? Sin darme cuenta llegamos hasta mi casa, me miras, te veo, te despides y entro en mi casa.

Entro en mi habitación, lloro, pero esta vez el odio me carcome desde el centro del alma, pienso en ti, en los dos, en aquella persona que te alejo de mí.

Quiero hacerla pedazos, verla sangrando muy lejos de ti, tal vez si muere te acuerdes de mi…

Tal vez si muere tú serias mío.

**Bueno, soy nueva por aquí, así que no sean malos con las críticas, se los ruegoo T.T . Bueno y aparte de eso, ¿desean que lo continúe? Les aviso que habrá gore, yaoi y lemon (?) por favor dejen reviews, háganlo por los ponys salvajes que corren en los supermercados comiendo papel D:**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: south park no me pertenece, sus creadores son Trey Parker y Matt Stone y por desgracia ellos tampoco me pertenecen D:

Capítulo 1:

-¡Aléjate de él puta!

-¿y que si no lo hago?-decía Wendy con un cuchillo sujetado junto al cuello de Stan y con una sonrisa maniática dibujada en su rostro-¿acaso me vas a golpear?

-Haz caso a lo que te dice, Kyle, ¡me va a matar!

-no si yo la mato primero

El pelirrojo agarro fuertemente el hacha que tenía en la mano y corrió hacia la pelinegra de boina rosada.

-¡muere!-grito Kyle al empechar a tirar hachazos en la espalda de la pelinegra-¡te dije que te alejaras de él!

-¡Stan!- gritaba Wendy entre sollozos de dolor- ¡Stan ayúdame! ¡Me duele mucho!

-¡kyle! Empezó a decir el de ojos azules-¡déjala en paz!

De pronto Kyle suelta el hacha y observa como su amado se acerca hacia Wendy y la ayuda a levantarse, todo se torna oscuro y se empiezan a escuchar risas maniáticas en la habitación.

-¿Stan? -Decía un muy confundido Kyle-¡¿Por qué la estas ayu-?!

Stan levanto a Wendy y los dos empezaron a reírse mientras les brotaba sangre de los ojos.

-jajaja- decía la de cabello azabache con cierto tono de sarcasmo pero sin quitarle lo aterrador a cierta risa- míralo Stan, enserio piensa que tú te vas a fijar en el jajajaja...

-¿Enserio piensas eso Kyle?-dijo Stan con el mismo tono que uso Wendy- Yo jamás me fijaría en alguien como tu jajajaja…

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos verde esmeralda de Kyle, que resaltaban con el tono negro y sombrío de la habitación.

-no es cierto, ¡no es cierto!- repetía Kyle mientras su llanto se hacía más notorio.

Las risas resonaban cada vez más fuerte en la habitación.

-¡por favor paren!- gritaba el desesperado pelirrojo ahora con las pupilas dilatadas Y tratando de taparse los oídos.

Las risas aumentaban más y más cuando de pronto…

-¡aaa!- grito el pelirrojo levantándose de golpe y respirando con mucha dificultad- solo ha sido un sueño- decía para el mismo mientras miraba el reloj de su habitación- aún faltan dos horas para ir a la escuela.

El pelirrojo se levantó lentamente de su cama y empezó a caminar por su habitación, ya que, era una costumbre que había desarrollado cuando empezó a tener este tipo de sueños. Abrió su ropero, saco su típica ropa y la dejo tirada sobre la cama. Se dio una larga ducha ya que disponía de tiempo, se cambió y finalmente acomodo su rojizo cabello dentro de su popular ushanka verde, claro, ahora ya no tenía ese enorme afro judío, pero se había encariñado con aquel gorro.

Se dirigió hasta donde estaba su mochila, la abrió y metió un objeto que se encontraba debajo de su cama – solo porsiacaso – pensó.

Salió de su casa camino hacia la parada del autobús.

…

-¿Dónde se habrá metido Kyle?

-Sí, ya se está tardando

- A quién le importa ese judío de mierda

-¡cállate imbécil!

-¿acaso te enoja que insulte a tu novia?

-¡Kyle no es mi novia, yo amo a Wendy!- dijo Stan empezando a perder la paciencia

-¡entonces Kyle es tu puta!

-¡ahora si te parto el jodido culo!

Stan se lanzó sobre Cartman y empezó a darle fuertes golpes en la cara, pero Cartman no era alguien a quien podrías vencer fácilmente, ya no era tan gordo, más bien, había entrado al equipo de futbol americano y había desarrollado músculos por donde fuera que lo veías; y Stan no se quedaba atrás, él era el mismísimo capitán del equipo de futbol, chicas y chicos babeaban por él, sin mencionar que llegaba a ser un gran amigo y protector cuando de Kyle se trataba, el no dejaría que nadie dañe a su amigo.

-¡paren! ¡Stan suéltalo!-Gritaba Kenny sin resultado alguno, cuando en eso

-¡¿Que rayos sucede aquí?! – grito un enojado Kyle

En ese momento los dos se levantaron, Cartman porque ya sabía que cuando Kyle se enojaba podía llegar a perder el control y golpearte muy fuerte, y Stan simplemente porque sabía que su amigo detestaba que pelease.

-Stan, tu novia ya llego para defenderte- dijo el de cabello castaño haciendo que el azabache lo fulminara con la mirada.

-¡Cállate culón!- dijo Kyle sonrojándose levemente

-¡Que no estoy gordo!

- ya párenla- hablo al fin el pervertido del grupo- Stan, allí está tu novia

-¡Que Kyle no es mi -! -se detuvo al ver que había una pelinegra de boina rosada parada en frente de él.

Entonces el autobús llego y Wendy jalo a Stan del brazo y lo metió al autobús; Cartman se limitó a entrar, Kenny solo observaba la escena.

-maldita perra- murmuraba Kyle por lo bajo mientras sus pupilas se dilataban lentamente y entraba en un estado de trance, poco a poco fue ingresando al autobús; se sentó detrás del asiento de Wendy y puso su mochila en el otro asiento, disimuladamente miraba a su amigo y a la puta que estaba a su lado, ella solo le iba a terminar cuando se aburriera de él, pero aun así Kyle sentía que debía estar alerta, sentía que le estaban quitando lo más preciado que tenía pero él no iba a dejar que se lo quiten tan fácilmente.

Como quien no quiere la cosa agarro su mochila abriéndola lentamente y con cuidado de que nadie lo vea, pensó- si ella no se aleja de Stan, entonces no me queda otra opción- cerro su mochila y siguió observando sigilosamente a la pareja que conversaba delante de él.

El autobús llego a la escuela y todos bajaban conversando, bueno, todos excepto un pequeño pelirrojo que caminaba con la cabeza gacha cuando de pronto…

-¡Kyle!- grito su súper mejor amigo- ¡espérame!

-¿Stan?-dijo el ahora súper confundido pelirrojo- ¿Dónde está Wendy?

-tenía que ir de urgencia a la oficina del señor Mackey, además que quería pasar tiempo con mi súper mejor amigo.

Y entonces los dos entraron a clases, pero Stan no se imaginaba lo que estaba por ocurrir.

-sé que soy su pañuelo de lágrimas, pero solo a su lado soy feliz, que bueno que Wendy se animó a cooperar, tal vez no tenga que usar mi implementos después de todo- pensaba Kyle mientras sus pupilas se iban dilatando lentamente…

Continuara…

Y que tal quedo? Esta vez lo hice un poco más largo, espero que dejen review, los que me dejaron me alentaron a continuarlo (?)y un GRAN SALUDO a mi amiwis Ximena Vega que me convenció de que lo siga jejeje… bueno los leo luego:3


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: south park no me pertenece, es creación de Trey Parker y Matt Stone:3**

En clase

-Alumnos, voy a darles una mala noticia mmkay? Su compañero Eric Cartman ha desaparecido mmmkay? No hay rastro de el por ninguna parte y su madre esta desconsolada, asi que hoy empezaremos la búsqueda mmmkay?

Todos escuchaban con atención al señor Mackey, era simplemente increíble, es decir, ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio se metería con Eric Theodore Cartman? Era imposible que lo hayan secuestrado, él era el más musculoso y fuerte de la clase junto con Stan; tal vez hubiera escapado de su casa, pero, ¿Por qué? Últimamente no tenía "problemas" con su madre, era uno de los chicos más populares del colegio y también de los más temidos, y de la noche a la mañana… desapareció.

24 horas antes

-¡Stan! ¡STAN! ¡Basta! ¡Suéltalo gordo hijo de puta!

Los gritos de Kyle resonaban en los pasillos, pero nadie lo escuchaba, ese día todos habían salido temprano, ni siquiera el conserje se encontraba por allí.

-¡haber Stan!, ¿Qué se siente ser humillado frente a la rata judía?

-¡c-calla-te! – Decía Stan con dificultad mientras la sangre emanaba de su labio inferior, además Eric le había propiciado unos cuantos golpes más en el estómago y pecho- ¡te dije que no hables así de Kyle!- volvió a decir escupiendo montones de sangre que caía bruscamente sobre el piso.

-¡Déjalo culo gordo!

-¡Suplícame imbécil!- dijo el castaño con tono de superioridad en su voz.

Los pensamientos oscuros empezaron a rondar la mente de Kyle, no podía ver a Stan desangrándose en el piso con Cartman golpeándolo fuertemente, ahí estaban otra vez aquellas voces, hablándole, sedientas de sangre, muriéndose por desgarrar a Cartman y cortarlo en pedazos; Stan lo necesitaba, el no dejaría que nada le pasara, nadie jamás lo lastimaría, nadie jamás se lo quitaría. Pero sabía que debía mantener la cordura, ¿Qué pensaría Stan de él si lo viera apuñalando a alguien? No, la venganza vendría después…

Visualizo una barra de metal bajo unos casilleros, rápidamente la agarro y le dio a Cartman un buen golpe en la cabeza causándole un desmallo instantáneo.

-Stan, ¿estás bien?- pregunto el ojiverde con lágrimas en los ojos, no soportaba ver así a su amado.

-Tranquilo Kyle- dijo el ojiazul al ver tan triste a su mejor amigo- no llores.

-¿puedes levantarte?

-Si- respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa, no le gustaba ver a Kyle triste, no sabía el porqué, solo lo sabía- tranquilo.

El azabache se levantó lentamente mientras limpiaba la sangre que recorría su quijada y cuello con la manga de su chaqueta; se apoyó en Kyle y salieron lo más rápido posible de la escuela, dejando a un Cartman inconsciente en el piso.

Kyle llevaba las mochilas en un brazo y Stan se apoyaba en el otro- que bueno que Wendy no se acercó a Stan en casi todo el día, pero tengo que ocuparme de otros asuntos- pensaba el pelirrojo, que volteo a mirar a Stan, su dolor era notorio- luego- pensó.

Ingresaron a la casa de Stan, Kyle dejo las mochilas en un lugar "seguro" y fue a ayudar al azabache.

-¡Auch!- grito Stan mientras Kyle le ponía alcohol en el labio lastimado, claro, los otros golpes se ocultaban con la ropa.

-¡Quieto!- le dijo Kyle mientras le volvía a echar el alcohol- ¡si te sigues moviendo te lo tendré que poner otra vez! Además te dije que no pelearas con Cartman.

-perdón… - dijo el pelinegro con un notorio arrepentimiento en su voz- ¡Pero no podía dejar que te siga insultando de esa forma!

Al escuchar esto, el ojiverde se sonrojo levemente e instintivamente agacho la cabeza para evitar que su amado ojiazul se dé cuenta, pero no le sirvió de mucho…

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Stan divertido.

-Nada- dijo Kyle agachando la cabeza aún más

Stan, olvidando el dolor que sentía, se abalanzo sobre el pelirrojo logrando ver su cara mientras este se sonrojaba aún más.

-¿acaso te sonrojaste Kalh?- pregunto el pelinegro sabiendo cómo se ponía su amigo en esas circunstancias

-¡claro que no!- respondió Kyle tratando de mantener la cordura y empujando a Stan un poco hacia atrás.

Stan se echó a reír, adoraba hacer que Kyle pierda la paciencia, Kyle era ¿adorable? No, no, no, el tenia a Wendy, pero… ¿entonces porque sentía tantas cosas cuando Kyle estaba cerca?

La tarde se estaba acabando, el cielo se tornó oscuro y fue entonces que Kyle decidió que ya era hora de tomar venganza, camino hasta la cocina y dentro del repostero se hallaba su preciada mochila, la tomo y fue a despedirse de Stan. Salió de la casa, se sentía muy feliz, después de todo, había pasado toda una tarde con Stan, pero aún tenía un asunto pendiente…

…

Eric Cartman se encontraba viendo la televisión y comiendo papitas, por alguna razón le dolía la cabeza y no recordaba mucho de ese día, tuvo una pelea con el hippie y luego despertó en medio de los pasillos del colegio con un intenso dolor en el cráneo; entonces empezó a llover y se dirigió a su casa, al llegar se dio cuenta de que su madre no estaba, así que agarro una bolsa de papitas y se echó en el sillón a ver televisión.

Entonces empezó.

Sentía que algo se acercaba y un escalofrío recorrió su columna haciéndolo estremecerse, los recuerdos invadieron su cabeza y ¡claro!, el estúpido judío lo golpeo con lo que al parecer fue una barra de metal y se desmayó. Cuando de pronto una silueta tétrica y aterradora lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, unos ojos verdes lo miraban con odio desde afuera de su casa. Lentamente aquella silueta camino alrededor de la casa, al parecer, quería estar seguro de que no había nadie más que Eric en la casa.

-Cálmate Eric- se decía el mismo por lo bajo para tratar de tranquilizarse – es solo tu imaginación, nada malo te va a pasar.

De pronto el castaño lo vio, paso rápidamente por su ventana, riéndose diabólicamente, haciendo que Eric se pusiera más tenso y empezara a sudar frio. El sonido de la puerta lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

¡Toc, toc, toc!

Alguien tocaba la puerta fuertemente, quien estaba detrás de seguro no planeaba algo bueno.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunto Cartman con un tono de desesperación en su voz.

¡Toc, toc, toc!

-¡aléjate de aquí quien quiera que seas!- dijo Cartman con un profundo miedo y al borde de la locura- ¡déjame en paz!

Entonces el incesante sonido en la puerta se detuvo, cuando en eso ¡zas! Algo sonó en el segundo piso, tal vez era la gata que había botado algo, pero era mejor ir a averiguar.

Cartman se acercó lentamente a las escaleras, subió haciendo el menor ruido posible, contaba los pasos para evitar el miedo. Todo fue en vano.

Se acercó a la habitación de donde vino el ruido, estaba vacía, pero noto algo: la ventana se encontraba abierta y sus viejos juguetes estaban regados en el piso. Camino dentro de la habitación, lleno de miedo y angustia se acercó a la ventana para cerrarla cuando la puerta detas de si se cerró de golpe.

Una risa tétrica y escalofriante salía de un costado de la habitación, otra vez pudo visualizar aquellos aterradores ojos verdes. Aquel ser se levantó, camino unos pasos hacia él y lo miro detenidamente.

La luz que entro por la venta fue suficiente como para que Cartman logre divisar un hacha que se encontraba en la pálida mano de su oponente, lo que le hizo retroceder aún más.

-¿K-Kyle?- logro decir el castaño pese al miedo que tenía.

- Al parecer no te quedo claro Cartman- dijo Kyle con una sonrisa maniática en el rostro- el único que se puede acercar a Stan… soy yo.

Unos gritos desesperados salían de la casa de los Cartman, mientas una de las ventanas se cubría de sangre y una risa aterradora le daba un ambiente sádico a aquella noche.

**Continuara… **

**¿Qué tal quedo? Jejeje digamos que estaba seca de ideas, pero necesitaba escribir algo, ¿review? Díganme que les gustaría en este fic… y respecto a cierto review: grasias por avisarme el error en el nombre, ahora lo cambio:3 supongo que los leo luego ;D **


	4. Chapter 4

Casa de los Cartman, 1:00 A.M

El sonido de los afilados cuchillos rebanando la carne fresca era algo que Kyle necesitaba con urgencia. Ahí estaba el, junto al cadáver de Eric Cartman, que por cierto, estaba irreconocible debido a las puñaladas que el pelirrojo le había propiciado.

Tomo un cuchillo y lo incrusto en el pecho de este y lo movió hasta llegar a su vientre, logrando hacer una enorme abertura que dejaba ver todo su interior; volteo a ver su cara, sus ojos ya sin vida y la sangre que chorreaba de su nariz y boca; vio el reloj, tenía que apresurarse…

Inserto sus manos en el interior de su ahora muerto ex amigo, las removió bruscamente haciendo que sus órganos comiencen a desprenderse y aprovechando esto, los saco uno por uno, para dejar solo un costal de piel y huesos. Prendió la chimenea y se dirigió hacia la mesa, donde había colocado los órganos, separo el corazón y lo puso en una bolsa, el resto fueron arrojados dentro de la chimenea, que soltaba el olor a carne asada que Kyle ansiaba oler.

Camino hacia lo que quedaba de Cartman, separo la piel de los huesos mientras reía por lo bajo, tenía todo planeado y no iba a fallar. Arrojo la piel en la chimenea y vio cómo se chamuscaba lentamente, sus pupilas se encontraban dilatadas y tenía esa retorcida sonrisa que lo caracterizaba en aquellos momentos de locura.

Metió los huesos y el corazón en su mochila, y salió rápidamente de aquella casa, dejando grandes charcos de sangre en el piso, las paredes y la ropa de Cartman toda rota y ensangrentada, imaginaba la cara de horror que pondría su madre al encontrarse ese espectáculo en su casa y la preocupación al no encontrar señales del cuerpo de su hijo, además de una falsa esperanza que se rompería con el tiempo.

Corrió rápida pero sigilosamente hacia un lugar en el que nadie lo encontraría: el lago Starks. Era algo simple, pero sabía que funcionaria: los huesos se hundirían y el pueblo no tenía suficiente presupuesto como para realizar una búsqueda así, además, era esa época del año en el que el lago se encontraba en constante movimiento y entonces el esqueleto se rompería y terminaría por desintegrarse, sin mencionar que nadie tenía pruebas de que él había hecho esto: sus padres habían salido del pueblo junto con Ike, así nadie sabría que él no estaba en su casa a esas horas de la madrugada, en clases de seguro llegaría la noticia lo más pronto posible y sus compañeras se encargarían de que la noticia llegue a oídos de todo el colegio y así seguiría hasta que todo el pueblo se entere, aun así ¿Quién se preocuparía por un chico gordo, racista y antisemita? De todas formas esto era solo una prueba, la verdadera amenaza aún no ha sido eliminada, podía imaginarla, podía verla junto a Stan, podía verla burlándose en su cara. No lo permitiría. Nadie le quitaría a Stan, podía asesinar a todo el pueblo si fuera necesario, pero… ¿podría vivir con eso? Pero ya había empezado y no había marcha atrás.

Noto que una tormenta se acercaba, eso le haría aún más fácil el trabajo. Se acercó a la orilla del lago y arrojo el esqueleto con todas sus fuerzas, observo como se hundía lentamente, se acomodó la ushanka, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y se dispuso a ir hacia su casa.

De pronto escucho algo, un sonido leve, como cuando pisas hojas secas, se detuvo y observo sigilosamente la escena, algo se movió entre los arbustos, entonces corrió rápidamente y entre la lluvia a su casa, tratando de calmarse, esperando a que quien quiera que fuese esa cosa, animal, persona, como sea, no lo hubiese reconocido.

Ingreso a su casa y respirando agitadamente subió a su habitación, se sacó la ropa mojada y se recostó en su cama, pensando en que haría si enserio lo habían visto, claro que con todo y la doble personalidad, seguía siendo Kyle Broflovski, el chico más inteligente de su clase, obviamente habían chicas detrás de él, seguía siendo un ejemplo a seguir, le gustaba alguien en secreto y eso no lo molestaba en lo absoluto, el haría lo que sea por el amor de su vida, aunque en este caso hay que hacer un gran énfasis en "lo que sea".

Se limitó a mirar el techo, no sabía por cuanto tiempo seguiría así, pero por ahora era lo único que podía hacer, navego en sus recuerdos, se acordó de una canción que él y sus amigos cantaban cuando eran pequeños, una lagrima broto de sus verdes y hermosos ojos - ¿qué carajos estoy haciendo?- pensó el ojiverde mientras observaba una foto de cuando eran pequeños, allí se encontraban él y Stan sujetados del brazo con una gran sonrisa, Kenny con aquella capucha que le tapaba toda la cara y que no le permitía hablar bien, y Cartman con una mueca de fastidio; Kyle no pudo evitar que cayeran las lágrimas mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, nunca le había prestado tanta atención o importancia a esa foto, ahora era solo un recuerdo lejano, ya nada volvería a ser como antes- Stan lo vale- pensó el pelirrojo antes de quedarse dormido.

…

-Formaremos equipos de 4 mmkay?

Tal y como Kyle lo esperaba, la madre de Cartman no demoro en avisar lo sucedido al departamento de policía y al colegio, el señor Mackey dio las instrucciones para que el alumnado ayude con la búsqueda, mientras que la policía inspeccionaba todo el pueblo, incluso había una recompensa por el cuerpo, además se rumoraba que tan fuerte había sido la impresión que tuvo Liane Cartman, que dio un grito de horror que todos los vecinos escucharon, cuando fueron a verla la encontraron desmayada frente a un desmadre sanguíneo. Además todo el pueblo se preguntaba quién sería el responsable de tal atrocidad y al parecer también habría una recompensa para quien encuentre al culpable.

-Les diré los equipos y las áreas que deben revisar mmkay:

.el primer equipo serán: Craig Tucker, Clyde Donovan, Tweek Tweak y Token Black mmkay?; ustedes revisaran todo el centro del pueblo.

.el segundo equipo serán: Bebe Stevens, Wendy Testaburguer, Pip y Damien; ustedes pegaran afiches en los lugares más concurridos del pueblo, mmkay?

.el tercer y último equipo serán: Stan Marsh, Kenny Mc Cornick, Kyle Broflovski y Butters; ya que ustedes eran amigos cercanos de Eric, irán a las casas de los vecinos de él y les preguntaran si vieron o escucharon algo alrededor de las 6:00 P.M y las 3:00 A.M.

-Ahora todos salgan con sus respectivos equipos mmkay?, habrán profesores vigilando que no evadan esta tarea mmkay?

Entonces todos se reunieron con sus respectivos equipos. Kyle observo detenidamente el rostro de todos sus compañeros, Tweek y Butters mostraban preocupación, al igual que ¿Wendy?... se le notaba demasiado en el rostro, aunque trataba de disimularlo no era muy buena en eso, Clyde conversaba con Token sobre el asunto, Tucker tenia aquella expresión monótona en el rostro que lo caracterizaba desde hace ya muchos años, Kenny estaba durmiendo sobre su carpeta y Stan…

-¿Qué miras con tanto interés?- dijo una voz detrás de Kyle, que hizo que se estremezca y se sonroje levemente.

-¡n-nada!- respondió Kyle volteando rápidamente, sin pensar que su rostro quedaría a milímetros del de su amado.

Stan puso una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

-¡a mí no me engañas! – dijo Stan divertido- andaaa, ¿a quién mirabas?

-¡a nadie!

-¡sí, claro!

-¿no me lo vas a decir?

-No- dijo Kyle entrándole al juego con tono burlón.

-Entonces no me dejas opción- dijo Stan mientras movió su brazo ágilmente, quitándole la ushanka a su amigo, dejando que su rizado cabello sea observado por todos en aquel salón, pero Kyle ya no tenía ese afro de cuando era niño, ahora su cabello no era un enorme bulto sobre su cabeza, sino que le recaía por el cuello y con algunos mechones sobre la frente que lo hacían ver jodidamente sexy.

-¡Stan! – Dijo Kyle sonrojándose completamente - ¡Devuélvemeloo!

-¡Alcánzalo!- Stan levanto el brazo muy alto, tanto que Kyle empezó a saltar para agarrar su preciada ushanka.

Todo el salón se percató de aquel espectáculo, fue tanto el alboroto que hasta Craig Tucker cambio el semblante y Kenny se levantó de su profundo sueño para escuchar la interesante conversación entre sus dos mejores amigos.

-¡Vamos, dameloooo!

-¡Pero tu cabello es hermoso!

-¡Solo hazlo Stan!

-mmmm…. ¡NO!

-¡¿Qué coños tengo que hacer para que me lo des?!

-¡Decirme a quien mirabas!

-¡¿Y porque te preocupa tanto eso?!

-¡Porque soy tu súper mejor amigo y debería saber!

-¡Yo no estaba viendo a nadie!

-¡¿Entonces en que estabas tan concentrado?!

Tan interesante se ponía la cosa, que algunas chicas estaban grabando con su celular, otros tomaban fotos que podrían ser fácilmente malinterpretadas, Kenny solo miraba la escena con una sonrisa pervertida y Wendy observaba atónita la escena que su novio y el mejor amigo de su novio estaban formando.

-¡¿Que rayos pasa aquí?!- Exclamo la directora Victoria al encontrarse con tan extraña escena

Stan y Kyle quedaron congelados, como si le hubieran tomado una foto a un gato tratando de coger un pedazo de lana que colgaba de la pata de un gato más grande.

-Directora Victoria… solo estábamos… jugando- Dijo Stan tratando de que no los lleven a detención.

-¡No deberían jugar en un momento como este!, ¡Uno de sus compañeros al parecer ha sido brutalmente asesinado y ustedes están jugando!

La expresión en la cara de todos se transformó en una de horror, el señor Mackey no les había dicho nada de eso, todos creían que se trataba de uno de los berrinches de Cartman, bueno, casi todos…

-¿U-un a-a-asesinato?- logro pronunciar Butters temblando.

-ufff…-dijo la directora apunto de explicarles lo que paso-la verdad es que ayer alrededor de las 3:30 de la madrugada, la señora Liane Cartman llego a su casa después del trabajo… y al parecer… encontró la ropa de su hijo toda rasgada y ensangrentada en medio de la sala… y por las escaleras y partes del primer y segundo piso había… mucha sangre, los policías piensan que se trata de un asesino sanguinario.

-¡¿Ósea que un asesino sanguinario está asechando este pueblo?!, ¡ No puede ser!¡NOS MATARAN A TODOS! ¡ES DEMASIADA PRESION!... ¡GAH!-Exclamaba Tweek en uno de sus momentos de paranoia.

-¿Un asesino sanguinario?- Pregunto Stan desconcertadamente- ¿Y así planean mandarnos a buscar lo que podría ser el cadáver de Cartman?

Kyle quedo atónito ante la situación, tanto así que sin darse cuenta las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, cuando sintió el rostro mojado, agacho la cabeza para que nadie más lo note.

-¿Asesino sanguinario?- logro pronunciar Kyle, pero con las justas llego a los oídos de la directora.

-¿Le pasa algo a Broflovski?- Pregunto Craig, otra vez con su expresión monótona.

-¿Kyle? ¿Kyle estas bien? – le preguntaba Stan sin respuesta alguna, entonces noto un par de lágrimas que caían por el rostro de su amigo.

Inmediatamente lo llevo disimuladamente al final del salón y le levanto el rostro, logrando ver una mirada arrepentida y ¿feliz?... era una de esas miradas que son difíciles de descifrar, pero Stan conocía bien a su amigo, savia que él no lloraba por las puras, cuando Kyle lloraba era porque algo le estaba afectando, no soportaba verlo así.

Lentamente el pelinegro acerco una de sus manos hacia el rostro del pelirrojo, y la otra fue hacia su cintura, con la que lo atrajo hacia él, le seco las lágrimas, el pelirrojo no podía ni creerlo, ese tipo de cosas solo pasaban en sus pensamientos, eran sus sentimientos secretos, lo que pensaba todas las noches, estaba allí, sucediendo en frente de él.

-No me gusta verte así- le susurro Stan al oído- Por favor no llores

Kyle le sonrió lo más sinceramente que pudo, cuando de pronto sentía la respiración de Stan, sentía su calor, lo estaba abrazando y era uno de esos abrazos que nos gustaría que duren para siempre, que demuestran mil sentimientos a la vez; Kyle no podía estar más feliz.

-¿Qué están haciendooo? – Pregunto Kenny con la sonrisa más pervertida del mundo

Entonces se separaron rápidamente, Kyle totalmente sonrojado y Stan fulminando a Kenny con la mirada.

-¡Carajo Kenny! – Exclamo Stan a más no poder.

-¿Le sucede algo joven Marsh? – pregunto la directora al escuchar tales palabras.

-…no… disculpe.

-Bueno si eso es todo, entonces, ¡en marcha!

Todos salieron del colegio con sus respectivos grupos y se dirigieron a los respectivos lugares que les había tocado, después de todo, también habría una nota por hacer eso.

-¡ya deberían declararse!- Dijo Kenny regresando al tema anterior.

-¡Cállate Kenny! – Gritaron Stan y Kyle al unísono.

-bueno, bueno – Dijo Kenny para cambiar el tema de conversación – ¿Sintieron la tormenta de anoche?

Las pupilas de Kyle se dilataron al oír esto.

-¿Tormenta? – Pregunto Stan – Yo escuche ruidos afuera, pero no pensé que fuera una tormenta.

-Y-yo si la sentí – Afirmo Butters- E-estaba muy fuerte.

-¿Tu sentiste algo Kyle?

-…

-¿Kyleeee, estas ahí?

-Ahh, si, la tormenta – Dijo Kyle en un tono tan bajo que casi ni se le escucho.

-Yo lo sé porque salí a ver de qué se trataba – Menciono Kenny para darle más emoción a la conversación – De hecho me parece que vi algo cerca del lago Starks…

-¿Enserio? – A Stan se le hacía cada vez más interesante la conversación.

-¡En serio! – Exclamo Kenny con tono afirmativo- Incluso parecía una persona que arrojaba algo en el lago.

-¡Q-que mi-miedo! – Butters se notaba algo temeroso – u-una persona q-que arroja cosas al l-lago durante una tormenta n-no debe planear n-nada… nada bueno.

-Mmmm… ¿Tu qué opinas Kyle?- Pregunto Stan para integrar a su amigo en la conversación.

Continuara…

Que tal este capi? Trate de hacerlo un poco más largo ya que me demore un poco en actualizar T.T … bueno esto ya lo tenía planeado y a partir del próximo capítulo habrá más Bunny y Style… espero sus reviews, me ayudan bastante ;D … los leo luego


End file.
